Fruits Basket Guess Who With a Twist!
by CheeseLovingFruitsBasketFan
Summary: Fruits Basket guess who WITH A TWIST! I will write a paragraph or two and you guess who it is! It's a little bit different from the normal guess who games... I is up!
1. Rules

HEY EVERYONE

**HEY EVERYONE!! This is CLFBF and I'm writing something new! I know I know… I should be working on my crossover today… but I need a little more time for the next chapter and I still need to keep to my promise of uploading once a week so I am deciding to start a new story!! **

**This will be my second Fanfiction so don't be too hard on me, okay? I am just starting to get used to this so… if these are too easy… deal with it! If they are too hard… it's a challenge! Some will be easy and some I will LOVE to confuse you with! XD **

**Anyway when I do start this, which will be when I write a few chapters to make sure this will work out okay…, you can start reviewing your guess of who it is! After five chapters I will put up a list of who they were and congratulate the people who got it right! **

**OH YEAH!! By the way! This will be ALPHABETICAL Fruits Basket guess who so I will choose a word, pick a character, and use the word to write the paragraph or two on them. I don't know how I got this idea but I think it will work out! **

**I can't wait to start! If you think I should write this story please send in a review and say what you think of the idea! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**REVIEW!**

**CLFBF**


	2. Acceptance

Fruits Basket Guess Who

**Fruits Basket Guess Who!**

**Hi again! CLFBF here with the first chapter of guess who! I'm sorry I just couldn't wait to put this up! I just got so excited over it and even though I only have a few reviewers and alerts I hope that these numbers will grow over time! Anyway...I can't wait to see if any of you can guess who this is! I'm excited for this story and hope all of you like it! So now for…**

**Chapter 1**

A is for…

Acceptance

That's all I really ever wanted… I just wanted to be loved and cared for. I wanted to have a real family that loved and cared for me; wanted me. Why did it turn out this way? Why doesn't my family realize that I'm a person and not an animal? Why am I here if all I cause is pain for them? These are the things I think about on lonely nights like this one; all alone in this place staring out into the starry sky above. Why is this the topic that comes to mind when I have free time to think?

Maybe the problem is that these thoughts stay inside of me and I never show them to anyone else. I act different from what I truly feel so no one realizes how I really am on the inside; I try to keep it to myself as much as I can. One day as I saw her standing there, smiling at me, I knew that she was someone who cared. She helped me open up and show my true feelings and that is what made me like her so much. It really is too bad that she likes someone else though… because she really does mean a lot to me.

The one who showed me…

Acceptance

**Can you guess who this is? If you think you know who this person is, send in a review and tell me your answer! I want to see if I need to make this more challenging or simpler… I really don't know yet so PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Thanks for reading! AND TELL ME WHO YOU THINK IT IS!!**

**CLFBF**

**P.S. – I will update soon don't worry! Every five people I will give you the list of characters for the chapters! **


	3. Benevolent

B is for

**I AM BACK!! I am so happy that some of you reviewed and guessed who chapter 1 was. Now here's another chance to guess a new character! Whoever guesses the right characters gets a prize in the end!! SO REVIEW WITH YOUR GUESS!! **

**Anyway...I feel like doing some thank yous so here you go!**

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

**Hiro Sohma**

**Sugar Sprite**

**Nura23 **

**Loretta537**

**Tigersim1**

**Thank you for favoriting!  
**

**Hiro Sohma**

**Tigersim1**

**Nura23**

**Thank you for alerting!**

**Hiro Sohma**

**Tigersim1**

**Loretta537**

**Nura23**

**Sugar Sprite**

**THANK YOU!!**** ANYWAY...now it's time for...**

**Chapter 2**

B is for...

Benevolent

I guess you could call it that... For me, I think it was just the right choice; maybe even a little bit kind but nothing big. They were happy together and I didn't want to destroy that happiness; I didn't want to take that away from them. They seemed like they belonged together and seeing her happy made me happy. Even though I knew she was happy I couldn't help but to feel even a little bit lonely. She always seemed to be spending most of her time with him or in her new job. She always kept telling me how much she liked him and wanted to stay with him forever but somehow I felt a little bit left out; I guess that's why I ended up with that idiot...

Still... I miss the happiness that they once had together and I only wish the best for them both. I just wanted them to stay together but I guess that wasn't meant to be... The same thought when we first met came to mind but again I brushed it off. How was I supposed to know that, that very thought would come true? Even though that wish came true I still want to go back in the past and change it so that their happiness could have lived on.

Is that really what it means to be...

Benevolent?

**Well, I'm finished with this chapter! Did you figure out who it is yet? I'll give you a TINY hint... (It's not that TINY but...) **

**It's NOT a Sohma**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR ANSWER!!**

**See you next time! REVIEW!!**

**CLFBF**


	4. Cheerful

**Fruits Basket Guess Who**

**HEY!! I am back! I am so happy with all of the people that are guessing!! It is so much fun to see who all of you think it is! I can't wait to see what everyone says for this chapter! **

**Thank you to old and new reviewers! Also thanks to the people who favorite author and author alert me! **

**Thank you new reviewers:**

animeprincess32

Kariangelgrl

twilightcrazy2309

Camellia akkii

nikkinaz6

**Thank You! Now on to...**

**Chapter 3**

C is for...

Cheerful

Sometimes I wonder why I am so happy... I'm always so optimistic and somehow make people smile from that happiness. Maybe it's my job... I do love it and it's fun to do; something I'm interested in. I do what I love to do everyday of my life and I think that is one of the reasons I can keep on smiling.

Maybe it's the people around me...that could be it... He always seems to find a way to cheer me up if I am down. He even trusts me enough to tell me everything that's happened to him; even if it's a big secret that his family wouldn't want anyone to know about. He feels comfortable enough that he can tell me his past; which wasn't the happiest story ever... I think he's realized and learned a lot in these few years I've known him. I also think he's scared about his slowly disappearing 'family' more then ever and I try to help as much as I can. Seeing him happy just puts a smile on my face...

Maybe that's why I'm so...

Cheerful

**YAY I am finished with this one! Please send in the Fruits Basket character that YOU think it is! I can't wait to see what you put! **

**I will update soon but first I need to go finish this science project that is due in two days! I am a little worried about that...**

**ANYWAY...see you next time!**

** CLFBF**


	5. Deserted

**Fruits Basket Guess Who!**

**HI!! These are so much fun to write and I am so glad that you enjoy reading them! I love writing this fanfic! I can't wait to see what everyone says for this one! **

**Now I have to give my thanks to the new new reviewers! (And yes I meant to say new new (not a typo))**

**Thank you to:**

**Aireeana**

**HimmelsDraculina**

**FruitsBasketKisa**

**Kyonkichi-san**

**Abigail**

**Thanks to all!!**

**Well moving on to...**

**Chapter 5**

D is for...

Deserted

Why was I left here? Now I'm alone in a darkness I've never been in before. The happiness that I once had with me faded away and I want it back to normal; how it was before. Since that time I've grown and learned a lot but still don't know why I was abandoned this way. It really is hard trying to stay happy and optimistic all of the time. But now since I have my true friends by me that will always be there for me I can be happy and keep going on with my life.

I still wonder every now and then why I'm here. Without her standing by me I feel that there is no reason for me to be here at all. But when I think that she is still watching over me and she is always with me I feel okay because she wants me to keep going. The only thing that worries me is that it feels like its fading, those memories that I used to hold close to me. I'm scared that I will loose her. I wish she was still with me.

Believe me... I still wonder why I was...

Deserted

HINT: (not a Sohma)

**Ok... I know that now that I gave you the hint it may be a bit obvious...but I felt like so...yeah...**

**PLEASE SEND IN YOUR GUESSES!! GOOD LUCK TO ALL!!**

**See you next time!**

**CLFBF**


	6. Erased

**Fruits Basket Guess Who!**

**Hey everyone! This is CLFBF and I am back with the final chapter for the first five! So, next time I update I will be putting up the answers for the first five characters! Good luck to all! These are fun to write and I am happy to see some of you getting them right! That means I'm doing a good job! YAY! Thank you everyone for guessing!**

**Now for the final chapter before the answers! **

**Chapter 6**

E is for...

Erased

It didn't have to be this way, did it? Couldn't we have found a way to fix it somehow? No, I couldn't fix it because it was meant to be this way for this cursed family. Even though I miss her I have to realize that what I did was for the best. I let her go, and sometimes that's what love is, right?

Why did she have to blame herself? It wasn't her fault at all so why did she cry every time I tried to help her? When she said her last few words to me it wanted to cry because I should have said that to her. It was so hard to leave her too; leaving her and knowing she would never remember what we shared.

Because I never wanted to be...

Erased

**YAY! I am done with the first five! I'm so happy! Sorry... high on sugar... Yeah, so please review with your guess! I love to see who everyone thinks it is; it's so much fun! Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. – The deadline for guessing A-E will be May 23****rd****, 2008 (this Friday)! Good luck to all!! ******

**CLFBF**


	7. Answers A to E

HI EVERYONE

**Fruits Basket Guess Who! **

**Answers A-E**

**HI EVERYONE!! I am now going to post the ANSWERS!! Just what you have been waiting for! **

**I was sort of surprised by the common answers and now I'm rethinking making these so difficult to guess! I know what you are all thinking... '**_**WHAT?! I GOT IT WRONG?!' **_

**Well... some of you got it wrong, yes. But some of you got it right so don't freak out! You might be one of them that got it right! YAY FOR YOU!!**

**Here are the answers and explanations! (Please don't kill me...)**

**OK...**

**A is for Acceptance was...**

**Momiji**

**People who get a virtual cookie:**

**Loretta537**

**Lightkit (I guess... I kind of told you...)**

**I'm sorry but...**

**I have to say that the people who guessed Yuki were the ones closer then the ones who guessed Kyo... (Sorry again... don't kill me) These are the people that got the clue that I put in there.**

**Explanation:**

**Yes, the starry night sky was there to trick you. The line that gives it away is...**

'_**It really is too bad that she likes someone else though… because she really does mean a lot to me.'**_

**I am really sorry to confuse you all but you are supposed to guess and sometimes get it wrong! That's the purpose of guess who, right...?**

**Anyway...**

**B is for Benevolent was..,.**

**Mayuko Shiraki**

**People who get a virtual cookie:**

**Kyonkichi-san**

**Sugar Sprite**

**Hiro Sohma**

**loretta537**

**MysticSorceror**

**nura23**

**animeprincess32**

**nikkinaz6**

**tigersim1 (I guess... you reviewed twice...)**

**Lightkit**

**Good job to all!**

**Explanation/sentence that gave it away for most people:**

**I think the line that gave it away for most people was...**

'_**I guess that's why I ended up with 'that idiot'**_

**Yeah... that hint made everyone know that I was talking about Shigure... (Sorry Shigure fans out there) **

**Alright, moving on...**

**C is for Cheerful was...**

**Mine Kuramae**

**People who get a virtual cookie:**

**...Diddly squat... (Word that means nothing (it really is fun to say))**

**I'm really sorry for not putting the hint at the bottom that said it wasn't a main character! (As I said before don't kill me)**

**Explanation (I guess)**

**What I thought might give it away was the fact I put 'family' like that. I thought it might give a hint that it wasn't actually a 'family' more like a person. Sorry that one was a little more challenging then the others...**

**Anyway, next...**

**D is for deserted was...**

**Tohru Honda**

**People who get a virtual cookie:**

**Sugar Sprite**

**HimmelsDraculina**

**FruitsBasketKisa**

**tigersim1**

**loretta537**

**Hiro Sohma**

**Lightkit**

**nura23**

**MysticSorceror **

**GOOD JOB!!**

**I was actually really amazed at how many people guessed Tohru again even after they guessed her for C. It was kind of funny really. I still feel bad for not putting that hint there...**

**Explanation:**

**Well... when she was talking about her mother disappearing and Kyo taking her place I thought that was a good hint to add in. I thought it might actually give the whole thing away...**

**Before we go on any further I need to ask my reviewers a simple question about this chapter...**

**Ok... I can understand it when people guess Arisa Uotani for this one (because her mother left her and everything) but can someone please tell me how they got Saki Hanajima? I still don't get it (I'm sorry but...) I just don't get it! Please review on that...**

**Anyway...**

**E is for erased was...**

**Hatori Sohma**

**People who get a virtual cookie:**

**lilJunebug (New reviewer (thank you))**

**nikkinaz6**

**loretta537**

**Hiro Sohma**

**Kyonkichi-san**

**nura23**

**MysticSorceror**** (New reviewer (thank you))**

**tigersim1**

**Sugar Sprite**

**Lightkit**

**FruitsBasketKisa**

**twilightcrazy2309**

**Good job everyone!!**

**Explanation:**

**I don't really think I need an explanation for this one! XD**

**It was really simple for a lot of people so, again, I don't think I'll put one here! **

**Time for me to say it!**

**Thank you to everyone who guessed! This first round was fun but now I must write the next one! I'm so excited! **

**See you next time!!**

**P.S. – I'm really, really sorry if I missed ANYONE!! There are a lot of people guessing okay?! So please forgive me if I did!!**

**CLFBF**


	8. Forgotten

Fruits Basket Guess Who

**Fruits Basket Guess Who!**

**Hey everyone! I am FINALLY back... I know that a lot of you are probably mad at me for not updating in so long but... I guess I've been on Gaia too much lately... but there's a reason for that! **

**cough tigersim1 cough cough Lightkit cough **

**XD Yes they just started so I had to help and show them what to do... If you have a Gaia account you can come be our friends! I will give our usernames at the end of this chapter for those of you who want to know and be our friends! Just leave a review telling me your username so I know not to decline you XD! **

**Anyway enough random talking! On to the next chapter...**

F is for...

Forgotten

It doesn't make any sense... I can't remember anything from that one time... All I know is I applied for a job and then, for some reason, I quit. I can remember a kind person that helped me and then I turned to leave, forever. I don't get it...

I know it really doesn't matter much at this point. I have my own family now and a new job; though I can't help but want to see him again. Maybe, if I do, I can ask him, and he would remind me of what happened in those short, few months that I was with him. Still, I wish I could remember on my own. I wonder...

Why have I...

Forgotten?

**Well that's it! I hope it was good enough! I wrote this in school and I was really tired that day... stupid tests... I can't wait for everyone to start guessing again! I miss those reviews people!! I will try to get G up as quick as possible! **

**BTW Here are those usernames!**

**CLFBF: PinkMidnightDolphin**

**If anyone wants to know tigersim1's or Lightkit's names you are going to have to wait until I ask their permission to give out their names... I might get in big trouble if I don't so just wait a while okay? Lightkit's internet is down... really bad... she can't even type! So I have to wait until Monday... **

**ANYWAY...**

**Thanks for reading! **

**C U Next time!!**

**  
CLFBF**


	9. Gentle

HI EVERYONE

**Fruits Basket Guess Who!**

**HI EVERYONE!! I know... sniffle I am REALLY late!! I AM SO SORRY!!**

**Sniffle sorry... anyway... I am back... some of the reasons I haven't been on here are:**

**I started writing about a new series (not telling what yet (you will find out... maybe...))**

**I ****was**** doing homework in resource instead of writing these (AS I SAID I'M SORRY!!)**

**AND IT'S SUMMER PEOPLE!! IT'S A TIME TO RELAX! (And play DDR XD (at least that's what I've been doing lately...))**

**Anyway, I hope you understand and I will try to get these up sooner. OBTW! I just wrote a one shot if anyone is interested in reading it.**

**It is called: ****Deadly Leeks of Doom**

**XD Anyway on to the story!**

G is for...

Gentle

At times I guess people think of me like that... My personality can be hard to believe for people that don't actually know me. At times I can be calm but others...I can totally lose it... I can become the complete opposite of what people think I am, and sometimes I wish it wouldn't happen in the first place. Maybe then I would believe what they say about me being kind.

No... Not even then would I believe them... I know now that I was hurting others without even realizing. I didn't want to believe it at first but after I thought about it I noticed that she was doing all of this for me. She was getting hurt just so she could free me... How did I not realize it before?

That's probably the real reason I still can't believe them when they say I'm...

Gentle

**Well, that's all I have for now! That might have been a little OOC but as I have been saying throughout this whole thing...I'm very sorry!! I will try to post more often now that it's summer and all... Please realize that I am tired from being in school and I need to relax a little!**

**Anyway...thanks for reading! **

**AND GO READ MY ONE SHOT! XD **

**C U LATER! REIVEW YOUR ANSWER!! BYE!!  
**

** CLFBF**


	10. Hushed

Fruits Basket Guess Who

**Fruits Basket Guess Who!**

**Hello everyone! I am VERY! VERY! VERY!! SORRY!! I know I'm late but I've been doing a lot lately! Things like writing my own story, DDR, preparing for school again... (Grr...), going to the beach where there was no internet...and getting ready for... DA, DA, DA, DA!! OTAKON!! YAY! I am SO excited about that! (my first con! I haven't gotten a chance to go to one until now!) I can't wait! **

**Anyway, I think I should get started with the story that you have all been waiting for, for so long! H was difficult for me to write because I had to go through so many different words and characters...and now I've ended up switching all of these characters around! I hope this works out all right in the end... Anyway...on with the story!**

H is for...

Hushed

Silently living through each day...that's how I used to be. Not saying a word to anyone; not even my own family. I was so afraid that I couldn't take the chance of losing them and everything I loved that I just shut myself out and tried to ignore it. I knew that I was worrying everyone around me and probably getting myself in more trouble then I would have had to deal with if I had just said what I needed to, but...I just couldn't take that risk... Then, everything changed when I met her.

She understood me and accepted me the way I was. She cared about how I felt and tried so hard to make me happy. She had hope that I would speak again one day and believed that I could get through what was happening to me. And when the truth was told to me I could finally speak again. Because... "You can't feel good about yourself until you hear someone else say that they care about you and accept you for who you are."

After I heard that I promised that as long as there was someone I would never again become...

Hushed

**YAY! Finally the chapter is finished! This one was a pain in the neck to write. It even messed up the whole alphabet that I had planned from the beginning! Oh well, I think it will turn out all right. Thank you to all of my reviewers/guessers and I hope you all get it right! Good luck! **

**TO OTAKON!! YAY...! Can't wait! **

**I will try to get the next one up soon! I think the next one will be easier to write so I hope I can get it written after I come back from Otakon. **

**Thank you all for reading! Good luck guessing!**

**CLFBF**


	11. Independent

**Fruits Basket Guess Who**

**I**

**Hello again everyone! I'm back again...I know it was a little long of a wait for this one...ok...maybe not 'a little'...but...I've been busy with school and...Homework has been piling up ALREADY XP Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And again thank you for all of the reviewers out there! **

**Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you that...Otakon was awesome! XD It was a lot of fun and the first con I've ever been to! It was so exciting! It went by so fast it was kind of sad...sniffle I wish it lasted longer!! **

**Anyway...back on the topic of this story...XP It's just this chapter then the next one! Then I will put up the answers for the last five! I bet you all want to know that...sorry it took so long to get to this point! I will try to get back into the every week or even every 4 days once school starts to slow down after all of this testing! I promise it will be better then this...I hope...!! T.T**

**Anyway...on to the next chapter!! Good luck to all!!**

I is for...

Independent

It was all just a game...A stupid game. And we were the 'pawns' in that game. It was wrong...wrong to be raised like that, wasn't it? After a while I knew that I wasn't going to play 'that game' anymore. It was stupid to keep living that way.

So, I decided to stop and I did...I told them I was done with all of it...done with being someone that I wasn't...fake... And then, I was finally free. They realized that I might actually be right...but...I don't think that 'she's' free yet...

In the end...I was glad that I decided to be...

Independent

**And that's it! Yay? Good? Bad? Ok? I hope you guys can figure it out! ) To me it was pretty easy but I'm TRYING to make it challenging but I still want some people to get it right...now I'm confused...XP Well...I'll try and get J up soon so I can get the answers up for everyone! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! ) Hope to post soon!**

**-CLFBF**


End file.
